Grande Decisão
by aguiarD
Summary: Artie e Tina precisam tomar uma grande decisão. Está na hora de dar o primeiro passo?
1. Atualmente

Nove anos haviam se passado. Neste exato momento Artie Abrams estava dirigindo, into até o teatro St. James, na Broadway após um longo dia na ilha de edição. Aos 25 anos, estava finalizando seu primeiro filme como diretor e por isso acabava sempre saindo do trabalho no começo da noite. Na verdade, era um ótimo momento para ele e Tina. Ela estava agora em um dos papéis mais importantes num musical que começaria em um mês. Mas tudo que Artie queria agora era poder voltar pra casa de Tina e dormir. Então, ele entrou no teatro.

- 1, 2, 3, 4!

No palco Matt, Tina e Mike repassavam a mesma coreografia pela quadragésima vez. A rotina de jazz se baseava numa disputa entre Mike e Matt pela companhia de Tina para aquela dança. Após alguns minutos, a história mudava, quando um rapaz loiro entrava em cena e com apenas alguns movimentos ganha o coração dela. E a antes de pudessem se beijar, ao que parecia o fim do espetáculo, alguém na coxia pediu para que parassem. Os quatro que estavam no palco começaram a rir e Mike voltou para a frente do casal, repassando parte da coreografia.

- Você tá aí há muito tempo? - Tina disse, ao fim do ensaio, quando cerca de quinze atores estavam na distribuídos entre a beira do palco e os assentos da primeira fileira. Artie, se aproximou mais deles, tentando estabelecer contato com Tina.

- Meia hora. - Artie respondeu, pouco antes que o ator loiro chegasse perto. Agora era possível notar seus olhos verdes, além de um pequeno corte em sua sobrancelha esquerda. - Ah, hey Adrian.

- Hey Arthur! - Ele cumprimentou de volta, sorrindo abertamente. - Como está indo? Quer ajuda pra sair do teatro?

- Esse teatro tem rampas, Ade. - Tina suspirou e desceu do palco, segurando seus sapatos e uma bolsa. - E eu posso ajudá-lo. Vamos, Artie.

O caminho entre o teatro até o carro foi silecioso. Artie não deixou que Tina a ajudasse a entrar no carro, o que só fez a espera entre ele se acomodar no banco do motorista e dar a partida, uma espera longa. Enquanto saia do estacionamento, o silêncio sem manteve.

- Okay, eu não o sei o que eu fiz, mas me desculpe. - Tina disse, num tom cansado, como se brigassem dessa forma com frequência.

- Não precisava ter me defendido. Eu consigo responder por mim mesmo. - Artie passou a marcha, bufando.

Tina se calou, sabendo que aquilo não era tudo. Depois de alguns minutos, Artie continuou, como se tivesse perdido uma luta mental consigo mesmo sobre continuar falando.

- E tem mesmo que ser daquele jeito? Aquela dança?

- Ah, qual é. Eu não vou permitir que você tenha ciúmes de uma peça. - Tina manteve seu olhar na frente, se controlando para não deixa transparecer o tom irritado.

- Não é a peça. Você dança com outras pessoas na peça, quase da mesma forma. Mas ele... Ele se aproveita. Ele definitivamente tem algo por você - Artie parou de falar e ajustou os óculos, virando a direita na avenida.

- OK, vamos simplesmente parar por aqui. Se ele tem algo, eu não o posso fazer nada. Você mesmo fez o casting e sabe que ele o mais qualificado para o papel. - Então ela estendeu a mão, apertando o antebraço dele. - E eu não o sei se você sabe, mas eu definitivamente tenho algo por você.


	2. Memória Ruim

Tina amarrou seu cabelo o mais alto que pode, tentando fazer todos os seus fios extremamente lisos em ordem. Ela estava em casa, no quarto, parada na frente do espelho. Na borda do espelho havia uma foto grudada. Matt, Mike, Brittany e Satana a aplaudiam, e ela podia se lembrar claramente daquele dia.

Há dois anos atrás, em algum dos mais agoniantes s bados que ela já viveu, sua última noite com um revival de Grease - onde tinha o papel de "_Betty Rizzo_". Foi a última vez que dividiu o palco com Rachel e Brittany, nos papéis de _Sandy_ e _Frenchy_.

Havia dois meses que Artie estava fora, estudando roteiros em **Los Angeles**, por isso, na primeira fila estavam apenas Jesse, Mercedes, Jones, Kurt e Santana. Ao fim, Rachel permaneceu no palco, junto do ator que interpretava Danny (nunca ningu m realmente tinha conseguido pronunciar corretamente o nome dele. Era algo como "Korsho", mas com alguma vogal diferente.

Foi nessa hora em que Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, Mercedes e Kurt entraram no camarim onde Tina pacientemente lutava contra sua peruca cheia de cachos.

- Nossa, achei que vocês não tinham vindo. - Ela sorriu, abra ando Mike e Matt o mais rápido possível.

- Desculpe, perdemos o show. - Matt deu de ombros, olhando pro Mike.

- Matt não sabe dirigir. - Mike sorriu.

- Yeah, yeah mas vamos ao que interessa. - Mercedes sacudiu os braços e Kurt saiu do cômodo, voltando um bolo redondo e pequeno, com os dizeres "happy B-day, First Asian".

E então eles cantaram parabéns. Rachel e Jesse acabaram chegando um tempo depois e Tina sabia que Rachel estava fazendo um grande esforço para deixar que ela fosse o centro das atenções por alguns instantes, mesmo que um só dia. Após algumas risadas, Tina não conseguia mais se concentrar em nenhuma das vozes que estavam por ali. Tudo que podia ver era como Satanna parecia realmente protetora perto de Brittany, ou como Jesse não consiguia dar um passo sem encostar qualquer parte do seu corpo em Rachel e até como Jones, um rapaz negro e forte, terminava todas as suas frases olhando para Mercedes. _E Artie não estava lá_.

Mike parecia ter percebido aquilo, porque em uma hora que todos estavam focados em continuar cortando pedaços de bolo, ele se aproximou dela.

- Porque ainda está com essa cara?

- Hm...? - Ela respondeu perdida. - Não é nada. É só...

- ...Artie. - Mike assumiu, balançando a cabe a positivamente, mas parecia decepcionado. - Ele não está aqui. De novo.

- Qual é. Não como se fosse culpa dele não estar nos meus últimos aniversários.

- Últimos 3. Francamente, estou começando a achar que isso proposital. - Mike sorriu e Tina se esfor ou em n o reparar em como aquele sorrso a acalentava. Apesar tudo, Mike ainda era um ótimo amigo. E ele ainda sabia como deixá-la mais calma.

- Cala a boca. - Ela riu.

- Bem, eu estou aqui. - Ele estendeu a mão para ela, se curvando. - A gente sempre pode tentar sonhar um pouco mais.

- Pelo amor de Deus. - Kurt disse, num tom um pouco mais incômodo que sempre. - Diz que você não acabou de fazer uma referência a...

- "_Dream a Little Dream of Me"_. A noite mais triste para nós, Artina shippers. - Rachel sorriu de lado e Jesse cobriu o rosto, impaciente.

- Eu sou muito mais Tike. - Disse, baixinho e então sentiu um pequeno chute na canela. - Que foi? Artina nem soa certo.

- Tee? - Artie entrou no quarto, com uma bandeija de frutas no colo, apoiando as mãos nas rodas de sua cadeira.

Tina entã o acordou de suas memórias. Mas ainda mantinha o sorriso irônico ao pensar que Rachel torcia pelo relacionamento dela com Artie.

- Hey, Artie.

- Você estava olhando pra foto de novo. - Ele constatou, chegando perto dela. - Do seu último dia em Grease.

- Meu aniversário, você quis dizer.

- É. - ele disse, limpando a garganta logo em seguida. - E eu não vou me desculpar por isso de novo.

- Não quero que faça isso. - Ela se levantou, indo até eles. - E quais s o os seus planos pra essas frutas?

- Eu meio que n o sei. A gente ainda tem creme?

- Não. Quebramos a lata da ltima vez. - Tina respondeu, tentando soar realmente s ria - Ainda temos mel.

- É, só que fica realmente dif cil de lavar depois. - Artie manteve o tom.

- Não se preocupe. Não pretendo deixar rastros que precisem ser lavados.


	3. Perder pela primeira vez

Flashback

- E como foi? – Mercedes perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. Tina estava na sua frente, tirando coisas do seu armário.

- Hm... Foi. – Ela respondeu sem prestar muita atenção no que falava, preocupada em achar o seu livro de química no meio das revistas que mantinha.

- Foi? – Quinn perguntou com um semblante preocupado. – Só isso?

- Hm, porquê a Quinn está aqui mesmo? – Tina perguntou, fechando a mochila e voltando a andar pelo corredor da escola.


End file.
